Requirements for increasing energy storage continue to grow. Next generation microelectronics demand a multitude of high performance battery products including flexible batteries, clean power for automobiles etc., and all will depend on new battery technology for longer cycle life, higher energy densities, better recharge ability and increased reliability. In addition, there will always be an environmental concern during production and use regarding safety and recycling. Further, since electrolytes in a battery conduct the ions, block electrons, and separate the electrodes to prevent shorting, the electrolytes are an important part of a battery, and the development of high performance “green” solid electrolytes will be significant for efficient battery technology, enhancement and broad applications.
Flexible electronic devices have certain functional advantages. For example, a flexible digital display may be used to output information from a computer, and then rolled up to save space when not in use. In another example, flexible solar cells have been developed for powering satellites. Such solar cells may be rolled up for launch, and are easily deployable when in orbit. Despite such functional advantages, conventional flexible electronic devices are typically externally powered because flexible batteries are not readily available. One challenge of producing flexible batteries is a lack of high quality solid-state conductors with good compliance or flexibility.